Decisions
by EverlastingWhisper
Summary: After Inuyasha chose his old lover over her, she is cast back to her time. Only to never return again. Or so they all thought. A small gift is what Kagome has to remember Inuyasha by. One she loves more than life. Their son... (full summary inside.)
1. Kikyo

Summary: After Inuyasha chose his old lover over her, she is cast back to her time. Only to never return again. Or so they all thought. A small gift is what Kagome has to remember Inuyasha by. One she loves more than life. Their son. When the sacred jewel calls to her, she has no other option but to go to it. Go to him. What happens when Inuyasha is once again stuck between Kikyo and Kagome and his son?

Chapter 1. Kikyo

Naraku laughed as Inuyasha was torn between me and Kikyo. We had once talked about who he would choose, he said Kikyo without a doubt; he owed her his life. She hoped maybe after everything they experienced, that maybe it would be her. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"If you chose Kikyo, Kagome goes back to hero own time to never return. But if you chose Kagome, Kikyo will die; again" Naraku told him with another evil laugh. Kagura and Kanna stood beside him on either side as they normally did. The hanyou looked from his past-lover to his present-lover, the one he gave everything too, including his virginity.

His heart said Kagome, but his mind said Kikyo. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, defeat was already on her face. He knew that she knew his decision. Naraku must have been paying attention for he laughed again. "Ah, I see. Looks like Kagome is returning home then, I presume?" Inuyasha stood there silently, not denying him. "Good." Was all Naraku said in reply as he cast Kagome down the well, his tentacles unraveling Kikyo from being pinned against the Sacred Tree.

Inuyasha looked back to see the well being sealed shut and the rest of his group running towards it as if intending to stop it. "That was the last time you will ever see Kagome, Inuyasha.

*5 years later*

Kagome sighed as she got up and ran after her little monster. "Aki! You better listen to mommy." She yelled out, small giggles coming from under a blanket on the couch. Her son's head popped up, a smile on his lips. She instantly melted at his smile. Her sweet and precious little boy twitched his ears. "Momma?" He asked sweetly, sitting up and the blanket falling around him. His black hair was tangled within the blanket, his small dog ears twitching. "Yes baby?" I asked, looking down at his amber eyes. Just like his father's. "Will you tell me again how you and daddy met?" I smiled at his request, I'd told him atleast a million times, but it was something he liked to hear so I settled onto the couch, pulling him into my lap and began to tell him the story of how I met Inuyasha.

*****************  
Sorry it's so short guys! Don't be mad. I promise to make chapter 2 longer. :)


	2. Halloween

Chapter 2: Halloween

I woke up to the sound of a small crash followed by an 'uh-oh'. Getting out of bed, I stepped into my Bunny slippers Aki had got me for Mother's Day and headed towards the sound of the crash. He had knocked over a case, thank goodness it didn't shatter. I crossed my arms as I stared down at him. "Aki.." I said in a warning tone. He had been so excited for Halloween, only a day away.

He was going dressed just like his dad. I had my mother make an outfit for him and I was able to find a sword that resembled the tetsusaiga. He had been swinging it around aimlessly and hit the vase. He looked up at me sheepishly. "Sorry mommy." He said in his sweet voice.

After cleaning up the mess and making him some breakfast, I sat at the table and picked up the book I had been reading when there was a knock at my door and I got up and headed towards the door. Opening the door, Aki shot passed me and tackled, well attempted to, tackle Souta. "Uncle Souta" he shrieked out in happiness. He loved when he came to visit. "Hey little buddy. Ready to come to the house for a bit and give mommy some alone time?" About once a week either Souta or my mother would come and take Aki off my hands so that I could clean house and catch up on laundry.

Aki nodded and turned to give me a kiss. "Bye mommy!" He told me, kissing my cheek. "Bye baby." I replied, a smile on my face as I waved bye to the two. Since Aki was half-demon, he was required to wear a hat in public. We clipped his nails as much as we could and I prayed no one found out. I did everything to protect him. We all did. Once I saw the two disappear, I quickly ran out to the well house and peered inside. My heart sank, just like it did every time. The well was still sealed up. Sighing in defeat like always, I turned and headed back to the house. I started a load of laundry and then took a nap. I woke up a few hours later and changed laundry over.

A knocked on the door made me peek around the corner go see my mom coming inside. "Why knock if you're just going to let yourself on mom?" I questioned with a laugh. My mother just shrugged. She was holding a bag and I knew she had my costume finished. Aki was going to be my little half-demon dresses as his father, and I was going dressed as the priestess that sealed him; Kikyo. Aki himself insisted and I thought it was a cute idea. Minus the love interest. When I told my mom my idea, she rushed around, trying to find those old robes I wore home once when I was sealed out of the well. Only able to communicate with Inuyasha through the Sacred Tree.

She patched it up for me, for it begun to unravel in a few places. She even found a ribbon to tie my hair. I was however, going to still have a short bow. Long bows were not cut out for me. My mother handed me the bag and I took it, heading into my room and setting it next to my bow and arrows.

Without realizing it, my mother had followed me and watched as I kneeled down to reach in the bag and touch the material. "Well still sealed?" She asked, making me jump and snatching my hand back as I looked up at her. "Yeah.." Was all I said in response. When my grandfather died, the old man left me the Higurashi shrine. Plus a lot of money. My mother and brother moved, leaving me here alone and pregnant. They understood why I had to stay here. "Did you try the Sacred Tree?" She asked and I nodded. Inuyasha and I are able to communicate through the tree but I haven't heard a thing. I sighed. "It doesn't matter. My main focus is Halloween. This will be the first year he wants to go out and I want it to be perfect. He looks up to Inuyasha a lot." A few tears fell. It still hurt after all this time. My mother kneeled down next to me and pulled me into her arms. "It'll be okay baby." She whispered in my ear and I nodded. I heard the front door open. "Mommmmmmy! I'm home! Did you miss me mommy? I missed you mommy! Mommy?" I quickly wiped my tears away and smiled. "In my bedroom with Grandma baby." It was only seconds before Aki came flying in my room and into my arms. "Why were you crying mommy?" He asked, snuggling into my arms. He ears twitched slightly, tickling me. "Oh baby, I was just.. Missing Inu-" he cut me off. "Daddy. Momma, daddy." I just nodded. He refused me to call Inuyasha by his name.

"How did you know I was crying?" I asked, looking down at him. "I could smell salt. Which means your crying again. Momma I don't like it when you cry. Makes me sad." He pouted. I laughed and attacked him with kisses. This caused him to giggle happily. Souta came into my room. "Sorry, I was going to come back later but he knew something was wrong and needed to come home." I looked from my brother to Aki. "Mommy's little hero." I said with a smile. Aki nodded and stood up. "Grandma? Will you help me fly my kite?" My mother just smiled. "Why don't we all go outside? It's nice out." She suggested, looking at me as she spoke. I knew she was trying to get me near the Sacred Tree. With a nod, we all headed outside.

I watched as Souta and my mom stood with Aki who had finally got his kite in the air. I had sat down on the base of the Sacred Tree and watched. Aki turned to smile at me, showing his tiny fangs and I just waved. "Good job baby!" I sighed. 'Oh Inuyasha..' I thought to myself. Just then I felt a sensation pulse through me. 'Kagome? Is that you?' I heard, making my heart jump and myself jump as well. My mother turned to look at me and I looked over. "Mom! It, I, he," I couldn't finish my sentence. I touched the tree again. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" I whispered to the tree. There came a small laugh. 'Who else would it be?' Was the response. "SIT!" I shrieked and I could faintly hear a loud crash and I back away from the tree. Tears were falling down my face as I ran towards the well house. Aki looked at me like I had gone crazy, talking to a tree. The well was still sealed. I slammed the door shut and huffed to the house.

That jerk! I mean, what had I expected? 'Him to miss you' I thought to myself. "Yeah right. He loves Kikyo more. Doubt he ever loved me at all." I walked outside and called my mom over. "Can you take Aki for the night?" I asked quietly she nodded, reading the hurt written on my face. I walked over to Aki and kneeled down. "Baby, your going home with Grandma tonight. Don't worry, we'll still go to the Halloween party tomorrow. Okay baby?" He just nodded in response and I kissed his cheek. "I love you baby." I told him and then hugged him. He smiled and touched my face. "I love you too mommy."

*The Halloween Party*

"Aki, stop fidgeting!" I told him as I tied up his robe and put on the imitation necklace I made. He was excited for this, he didn't get to interact with other kids much but Hojo had invited us to a party he was throwing for his son. I sighed as I finished putting the necklace on. "Aki-tashio, I'm serious. Stop." Using his full first name made him go still. That meant he was in trouble. His ears laid back on his head and I frowned. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm just.. Worried." He didn't have to ask why as I lifted my hand to touch his ear gently. "Don't worry mommy. They will never know. 'Member?" I smiled. "Ready? Excited for trick or treating tonight?" He gave me a big grin and I picked him up and headed out the door.

The other kids were already playing when I got there. Since they were all in costume, I didn't make him wear a hat. If asked, he was going as a half-dog demon. Which was entirely true. Hojo came to greet me, a smile on his face. "Kagome! Aki! So glad you could make it." I set Aki down and he shot into the living room where the others were playing. Hojo showed me in and we caught up with each other. I absolutely adored his wife who came up and joined our conversation at one point. A small cry was heard and I heard my son's small voice. "Ow! Don't pull those!" I pushed passed Hojo and his wife to see everyone looking at my son. "Why won't they come off, I wanna wear them!" The little boy screeched as he yanked on Aki's ear some more. Aki pushed him away and the boy began to cry, pointing a finger at him. "Mommmmmy! He's a freak!" The boy screeched and I walked over and picked my son up. The hurt on his face made my heart want to shatter. Looking at the mother of the screeching child I sneered at her. "How dare you raise such a heathen." I snarled out. Her only response was "Atleast I have a normal child." Before I knew what I was doing, I slapped her. "How DARE you accuse my son of not being normal, you bitch!" With that, I stormed out of the house.

By the time I got home, Aki hadn't said a word. My mother was there to help me get ready and when he sulked passed her, I sighed. "A boy at the party pulled on his ear and called him a freak. I'm afraid his mood is killed for the night but I attempt to make him happy again. Help me dress mother, please." My mom nodded and followed me into my room to help me dress.

"Aki honey, let's go." I said as I opened the door to see my baby crying. My heart broke as I walked towards him. "Baby," I began as I kneeled down, wiping his tears away as I pulled him to my chest. "You are a very special boy. One who has a story like no other. Never let anyone get you down. Mommy loves you more than anything in this world." I rubbed his back as I held him. His tiny fists clenched my robes and he looked up at me, a few tears falling from his amber eyes. "I'm ready mommy." He said quietly and I nodded as I stood up, holding him close to me. I grabbed my bow and arrows and slung them over my shoulder. "We're heading out mom!" I called out, only to see her staring out the door, looking at the well house. "Kagome, those lights.." I gasped at the sight. "Aki.. Would you like to meet your daddy?" I asked, still stunned. The boy couldn't nod any faster. I looked over at my mom. "Can you look after the house until I get back?" She nodded and ushered me out the door.

My feet carried me to the well as fast as they could and I slid the door open. I took no time jumping in, my eyes closed. I felt that familiar feeling and I smiled as my feet hit ground. I found that familiar vine and climbed out to see home. Something was wrong. "Aki, stay behind me." I said in a warning tone as I grabbed a arrow and cocked it, releasing a sacred arrow at the demon that was heading straight for us. A shard came fluttering down and I ran towards it, picking it up and purifying it quickly. I motioned for Aki to come over to me and I picked him up as we headed towards the hut.

I stopped right outside the hut. I could hear familiar voices and I lifted up the bamboo curtain and smiled at all the familiar faces. "Kagome!" Everyone but Inuyasha said in union. He was staring at the little boy that was staring straight at him. I held up the shard. "Found one." I finally said, breaking the silence. Everyone watched as I kneeled down and set Aki down. He his his face in the crook of my neck. "Aki-tashio. Don't hide baby. You've been wanting to meet everyone and now your hiding?" I said to him. It caused him to look up at me. I turned him around to face everyone. "Aki, meet Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede and last but not least, Inu-" He cut me off. He knew who that man was. "Daddy." He finished for me.

Before I knew what was happening, Aki shot out of my arms and into Inuyasha's surprised ones. I watched as Aki wrapped his little arms around his neck. I was worried that Inuyasha would turn him away but instead, he wrapped his arms around his son.


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 3: Calm before the Storm

I couldn't help but to stare at Inuyasha and Aki. They seemed so familiar with one another as if they had only seen each other a few days ago. I turned my attention to a stunned Miroku and Sango. "When did… How did..." Miroku couldn't finish his sentence. I rolled my eyes. "We had seeeeeex, Monk. And about a week before I went back." I replied.

I looked over at Inuyasha and Aki, the sight was heart-stopping for a single mother whose son had asked everyday if he could meet his daddy. Aki was curled up in his arms, Inuyasha's chin resting on the top of his head. '_Why is he so calm?'_ I wondered to myself, hell why was **I** so calm. Getting up, I turned to Inuyasha. "Akibaby, mommy needs to talk to daddy okay?" a small whine of protest escaped. "Aki, do not start." I replied, used to his ways. Inuyasha got up and set him in Sango's lap. He followed me out the door, looking back to wink at him.

We walked in silence until we reached the Sacred Tree. The moon shone down, making Inuyasha's already silver hair look shiny. He had his hands in his sleeves like usual when he walked. I sat down at the base of the tree, looking up at the stars. "You took him in your arms so easily. Why?" I finally asked after sometime.

I heard a soft thud and I looked over, he was leaned up against the tree beside me. "It's a long story." He replied shortly after. His response angered me slightly. "What are you trying to say? I've got time, spit it out." I snapped in response.

He sighed; I looked over to watch him tilt his head back, his amber eyes making an appearance as he opened his eyes. "I've been watching him grow up. That day… After Naraku left, I tried everything to pry the well open. I scratched all day until I turned human that night. I yelled until I went hoarse and I cried until I thought I'd drown in my own tears. I knew you were… pregnant before you did."

I gasped; he looked over at me and touched his nose. "I smelled it on you. I was going to choose you that day. I was just too late to tell him. The next day, I lay hugging the well when Kikyo came back, telling me I was so pathetic to pine over you when I had her. So she unsealed the well on my side. As I got up to go to you, she told me to not interact with you. Otherwise she would seal the well up again. It broke my heart to pieces. For years, I watched Aki grow up; I watched as you went to the well every day and then walk back to the house, heart-broke."

I looked over and raised a brow. "Prove it." It could have been common sense that I was heart-broke, walking away from the well. Inuyasha laughed, he had matured so much over the years, mentally and physically. "Alright, how about the night you found of you were pregnant."

"I had come through the well that night, jumping up to your window and opening it. Remember? You came in the room and I hid myself in the tree and you laughed. _"I thought I closed this earlier? Strange, I can't seem to remember opening my window_ _lately. Maybe it's the wind.."_ You then shut the window and headed to the bathroom, a box in your hand. Not too long after that you ran out of the bathroom, crying and threw yourself onto the bed, a small stick still in your hand. You rolled over onto your back and put a hand on your stomach.

Remember what you said?" He asked me as he looked over to meet my shocked expression. He really had been watching me, remembering everything down to a T. I nodded. "I said I'm pregnant and Inuyasha will never get to meet his own child…" Inuyasha nodded. "Except I did. Every night when you would put him to bed, wonder why he never cried during the night?" He asked. I in fact, _had_ wondered but I figured that since he was more so a pup than a baby, he didn't cry.

"Why? What did you do to him?" I asked, confused and slightly angry. My fist clenched tightly and he laughed. "What do you think I would do to my own son? I held him close. Every night. At least until he got older and would ask questions. I told him stories, good ones, never anything gory, but stories of you."

We sat in silence after that. So many things were going on in my head at that moment. So that's why he took his own son in his arms so easily. I felt, I don't know, left out. Which then made me feel guilty. The wind blew and I could feel something coming. That something held the other half on my soul, literally and in that moment I knew that I could **not** lose Inuyasha again. For Aki's sake.

Standing up, I looked down at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" I purred out, causing his head to snap up. I beckoned him to come to me with my finger and he did so, standing up. His expression held confusion and I saw his ears twitch as a soul collector came into sight. I didn't have much time. I grabbed the front of his harori and pulled him to me, our faces inches apart. "I've missed you…" I told him quietly as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his jaw, my arms trailing down his chest to untie his harori.

"Kagome…" He breathed out huskily making me shiver. I really **had** missed him. As much as it hurt to think about it. "Inuyasha, I want to be your mate. I never want to leave your side again." I told him quickly as another soul collector escaped through the trees. His breathing quickened as he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down, kissing my neck.

His ears twitched again. "I can't Kagome… I already promised Kikyo…" he murmured against my skin which made me try harder. I would **not** be in second place anymore. I think I deserved first for once, damnit. "Inuyasha, we have Aki. You belong to me, not her. You belong to your son now. Please? Take me as your mate Inuyasha.

My eyes looked up to meet a familiar pair of expressionless brown ones. I must have gotten his attention because he didn't pull away. He hovered over my neck, staring down at it as if he was turning everything over in his head. All I could remember was the feeling of his fangs piercing my skin as he stripped us, our bodies becoming one yet once again. Except this time, I would be bound to him. _Forever. _

I hadn't really thought of that right then, just that I needed to win him from Kikyo. When we finished, he dressed and kissed me longingly, then told me he was headed back to the village. I responded by telling him that I would be there in a moment.

After dressing I sighed as I watched Inuyasha disappear. "Come on out, Kikyo. I know you are still here." I told her, annoyed. Moments later I heard a rustle and she stepped out, hurt covered her face and I almost regretted it. No, I deserved him. Aki deserved him. Not she, not anymore and it was time she realized this.

"Kagome, how could you? You knew I was there!" She exclaimed, suddenly angered. I wanted to roll my eyes at this clay statue that resembled the woman my now mate had once loved. "I have my reasons, _Kikyo."_ I told her with a sneer.

She stepped closer to me; the both of us unaware of a certain hanyou that was watching the two of us go at it. "His life belongs to me!" She screeched. "I own him! How **dare** you take him away!"

I shook my head. "You do not _own_ Inuyasha. His son does." I reached up and touched my mate mark. "I do now." The expression on her face made me want to laugh. "Yes, we have a son together. I think it was about time that I stopped coming in second to the likes of _you._" I snarled, growing angry with every passing second!

"Do you even love him anymore?" She asked me quietly and I was taken aback by the softness in her words. Did I still love Inuyasha? "Enough, yes." I replied. I was still deeply in love with him, but I was still hurt that he chose her over me. Maybe I would never get over it.

She said nothing as she turned and walked away without another word. I watched her leave before I turned to come face to face with a very hurt hanyou. The sadness in his amber orbs made me gasp. He really hadn't left, he knew Kikyo was there. I felt set up almost. Why me? Why?

"Inuyasha…" I began and he cut me off, clearly hurt and angered. "Don't Kagome. I will continue to be mated to you for the sake of Aki, but other than that, this bond is useless to me." He spat out, then turned and headed back to the village. I sank to my knees as the tears began to fall. _What have I done now…_


	4. Damn you, Inuyasha

Hey** guys! Sorry its been so long, life has been hectic lately and I will try and make it up by uploading another chapter. :) **

I eventually made my way back towards the hut, my feet taking me where I needed to go without my eyes having to see the path ahead of me. Before I could enter the hut, Inuyasha jumped down and grabbed my hand, yanking me yet back towards the woods. I didn't protest, I knew he was angry but he must know why I said what I said.

"What was that all about?" He questioned, letting me go to fold his arms over his chest.

Defeated, I sighed. "What was what, Inuyasha? Me telling her that I no longer deserved second place? I said it because its true!" By now I was trying not to yell. The subject of her made me so angry. "_**I**_am the one who unpinned you, all those years ago. **_I_**am the one who is alive, and yet still having to suffer with her actions. When you look at me, who do you see?"

I stared at him, waiting for his response. The moonlight shining on his face gave off enough light so I could see the muscles tightening in his jaw, silence hanging in the air as growing; tension between us growing rapidly.

I shook my head, staring at him in disbelief. "I thought so. When you look at me, you see nothing but **her**. Why did I ever fall in love with the likes of _you. _When you no longer pine after a woman who will not and never fully love you as you are, come find me."

With that being said, I turned on my heels and headed to the hut and inside. Miroku was still awake, staring intently at the dying flames before him. Everyone else was asleep.

"How is that you have your powers but are unpure?" he questioned. I shrugged in response, how was I supposed to know. My eyes drifted over to my sleeping son who was using Kirara's tail as a pillow. "Maybe to protect my son. All I knew was I couldn't let anything happen to my baby." I told him in response. Not like it was a justified answer because honestly, I didn't know. My thoughts were still on a silver haired hanyou. The same one I've thought about everyday since I found this place.

A sigh escaped. _Damn you, Inuyasha.._

The next morning came and I then realized I had fallen asleep sitting up and was stiff as a board. I stood up, everything cracking, causing a few groans to escape. I felt a pang in my chest and my mate mark beginning to burn, like really burning. Inuyasha was in trouble. Sure enough, as soon as I swung back the bamboo curtain that was used for a door, there he was, bloodied and bruised. I ran too him, Miroku was supporting him, Sango on the other side. "What happened?" I demanded frantically. "Idiot tried to get himself killed, that's what happened." Miroku grunted out through gritted teeth from bearing most of his friends dead weight.

I cleared a spot in the hut for them to lay him down and quickly began to order them to get me things such as water, herbs and some kind of wrap to use as gauze. Feeling him close to me made my mark stop burning, it was now soothed. Aki came in the hut and began to cry, I had Sango hold him back since he was wanting to crawl all over daddy and love on him. I was used to seeing him like this, his son wasn't. What as even worse was, the new moon was tonight. Usually he needed a good long day and well into the night to heal such grave wounds, he would be in some pain tonight, that was for sure.

Once I finished wrapping him up, I took Aki in my arms and rocked him to sleep as I stared down at Inuyasha, touching his cheek gently and rubbing it as soft as I could. He must of been dreaming or waking up because he smiled at my touch. "Kikyo.." he murmured and I gasped softly. He thought I was Kikyo? "Kikyo.. I love you.. Why don't you love me too? Kagome loves me.." He began to thrash about and I smacked him. "Inuyasha!" His eyes opened, his golden orbs staring straight into my chocolate ones. "Kagome?" I just bit the inside of my cheek and nodded. Aki had woke up enough to once again crawl ontop of his daddy to cuddle and once again, I had to hold him until he fell back asleep. Not too long after Aki fell asleep, so did Inuyasha. Or so I thought. A few tears escaped, he thought I was her. Damn you Inuyasha. Just damn you.

I felt a squeeze on my hand, once again to be met by golden orbs that had flew open at the smell of my tears. "Come here." He muttered softly. Despite my attempts to keep Aki off him, I ended up curled up beside Inuyasha with Aki between us.


End file.
